James A. Walker
|died= |placeofbirth= Augusta County, Virginia |placeofdeath= Wytheville, Virginia |placeofburial= East End Cemetery, Wytheville, Virginia |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= |nickname= "Stonewall Jim" |allegiance= United States of America Confederate States of America |branch= Confederate States Army |serviceyears= 1861–65 |rank= Brigadier General |unit= |commands= |battles= American Civil War - Gettysburg Campaign |awards= |relations= |laterwork= Lawyer, Lieutenant Governor of Virginia, U.S. Congressman }} James Alexander Walker (August 27, 1832 – October 21, 1901) was a Virginia lawyer, politician, and Confederate general during the American Civil War, later serving as a United States Congressman for two terms. He earned the nickname "Stonewall Jim" for his days as commander of the famed Stonewall Brigade, which at one time had been led by its namesake, Stonewall Jackson. Early life Walker was born near Mount Meridian in Augusta County, Virginia. He attended private schools as a youth and attended Virginia Military Institute. In 1852, he was expelled just before his graduation for alleged disobedience in Jackson's classroom. Cadet Walker had challenged Professor Jackson to a duel over a perceived insult. Then, he studied law at the University of Virginia in 1854 and 1855 before being admitted to the bar the following year. He established a successful law practice in Newbern in Pulaski County. In 1858, he married Sarah A. Poague of Augusta County, Virginia. The couple would have six children. He became an attorney for the commonwealth in 1860. Civil War With the outbreak of the Civil War and Virginia's eventual secession, Walker entered the Confederate Army in April 1861 as captain of the "Pulaski Guards", which soon became Company C of the 4th Virginia Infantry. In July 1861, he was promoted to lieutenant colonel and assigned to the 13th Virginia Infantry. Walker was again promoted, this time to colonel, in March 1862, leading his regiment in several actions. Walker was an acting brigade commander at the Battle of Antietam. He was promoted to brigadier general and assigned command of the Stonewall Brigade in May 1863, leading it during the Gettysburg Campaign, where his regiment participated in the attacks on Culp's Hill. He was badly wounded at the Battle of Spotsylvania Court House in 1864 and sent home to recuperate. Late in the war, after the death of BG John Pegram, Walker was assigned command of a division of II Corps, Army of Northern Virginia. Post War career When the war ended in 1865, Walker returned to his law practice and political career, being elected as a Democrat to the House of Delegates of Virginia in 1871 and 1872. VMI granted him an honorary degree in 1872 in recognition of his Civil War service. Five years later, he was elected Lieutenant Governor of Virginia. In 1890, Walker was a charter member of The Virginia Bar Association. In 1893, Walker switched allegiances and joined the Republican Party. He was elected to the Fifty-fourth and Fifty-fifth Congresses, serving from 1895 until 1899. During his second term, Walker served as chairman of the Committee on Elections. In 1898, Walker was defeated for re-election, by William F. Rhea. In the subsequent contest of that election, a shootout occurred at a deposition, and Walker was wounded. In 1900, Walker ran again against Rhea and lost. Walker's contest of the 1900 election was abated by his death in 1901. Death and legacy Walker died in Wytheville, Virginia, and was buried in the town's East End Cemetery. He was the great-grandfather of M. Caldwell Butler. See also *List of American Civil War generals References * Retrieved on 2008-02-13 * Caldwell, Willie Walker, Stonewall Jim: A Biography of General James A. Walker, C.S.A. (Elliston, Virginia: Northcross House, 1990) *[http://members.aol.com/jweaver300/grayson/walker.htm Confederate Military History edited by Clement A. Evans, (Atlanta, Georgia: Confederate Publishing Company, 1899)] External links * Retrieved 2008-07-03 Category:1832 births Category:1901 deaths Category:Stonewall Brigade Category:Confederate States Army generals Category:Lieutenant Governors of Virginia Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from Virginia Category:Members of the Virginia House of Delegates Category:Virginia lawyers Category:Virginia Republicans Category:Duellists Category:Virginia Military Institute alumni Category:University of Virginia School of Law alumni Category:People of Virginia in the American Civil War Category:United States presidential candidates, 1876 da:James A. Walker